In the field of office and home computing and printing equipment, the advent of personal computing systems, and computer systems equipped with sheet-feed printers, has made the standard typewriter virtually obsolete. However, the problem of addressing envelopes has in some cases led to the retention of typewriters when they would otherwise be eliminated. More specifically, the printer devices associated with computer systems most commonly use either continuous forms or require the loading of multiple sheets of paper into a feed bin. It has previously been proposed to employ a roll of envelope paper which can be separated into single envelope forms by tearing and folding along a number of transverse lines. Such envelope rolls can be utilized with continuous form feed printers but not with sheet-feed apparatus. Sheet-feed devices, e.g., feed bins, paper trays or paper cassettes are capable only of printing on standard 81/2 by 11 inch size paper, or modest variations therefrom. Thus, those printing systems utilizing the sheet-feed method are incapable of printing directly upon the standard letter size business envelope. The addressing of envelopes for letters or documents must be done manually on a typewriter which is often used for nothing else. While it has become standard practice to employ prepared addressing labels for application to the envelopes, this process is itself time consuming and inefficient. In addition, the sheet-feed apparatuses require a substantially flat piece of paper in order to efficiently feed the paper through the printing process.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an envelope assembly which is capable of being utilized with a sheet-feed printing apparatus and which can be fed into the machine from a stacked configuration.